Bishounen Bash
by Helga22
Summary: Sora, Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Squa-I MEAN, Leon, are all having the time of their lives. Sora and Riku meet Mr. Blindfold, Cloud Meets Mr. Nail Polish, Sephy pampers Cloud, and Leon is dangerously cheesy. R&R for meh!


**A/N: **OMG Guess what….. I have a new fanfic! Yay! And it's humor! Yay again! And it's also a KINGDOM HEARTS fic! Yay even more!

Okay, this fic was originally a RP, but I changed it into story format because it was just too hilarious. The RP was between my best friends at school. The title was just some random crap I came up with. My boyfriend makes just ONE appearance in this just to say two lines. sigh He wanted to be in it so bad. Poor thing wants attention. So you guys better notice him and tell him how well he did when he was saying his two little lines, okies?! He's the one known as "Goth Looking Kid" in this fic. XDD And all this stuff below you is just so I can be organized. Ignore it if you want to. XP (OH, and I have no idea if Blitz ball is spelled right. I'm so stupid. )

**Title:** Bishounen Bash

**Summary:** Sora, Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Squa-I MEAN, Leon, are all having the time of their lives. Sora meets Mr. Blindfold, Cloud Meets Mr. Nail Polish, Sephy pampers Cloud, and Leon is dangerously cheesy.

_**WARNINGS:** There is **Shounen ai** in this fic. If you dun like that kind of stuff, then you might not like this fic. But who knows, maybe you will. But seriously, if you want to read this, but you don't like **shounen ai**, just pretend that Sora and a few others are girls. X3. _

--------------------------

(**Chapter 1, Mr. Blindfold, Pizza, and Skinny Dipping)**

Destiny Islands. The one place all the kids love to hang out at. There was, let's see… Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. They all loved it there, but they also wished there was a way to leave that boring ole place.

Today was a special day for the guys at Destiny Islands. It was Saturday, which meant the girls were at the mall buying their bling-bling and such. Riku arrived on the island, and began looking for Sora. He made his way to the secret place and wondered inside. There, he found Sora.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked him.

Sora stood there in awe. "Um, looking for a way out…"

Riku looked at him with the most stupefied expression upon his face. He sighed and continued what he was going to say. "Uh, do you want some help there, Sora?"

The brunette smiled thoughtlessly, and answered. "Yes." He began to walk around the small cave and then noticed something. "…I can't see anything." He mumbled, touching the stone walls, trying his hardest to find the exit.

Riku, still staring at him, slightly shook his head in disbelief at Sora's ridiculous behavior. "… and I thought I was stupid for wearing blindfolds."

Walking around in circles, Sora suddenly stopped and stood without any movement. Then, he moved his hand to his eyes and felt a soft, black silk fabric over his blue, sapphire eyes. "Wha… Blindfold? Where?"

Now how stupid can you be, Riku thought. He brushed his hand through his silver locks. "In my pants, Sora. Where do you think?"

Sora quickly took off his blindfold and his eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Um, yeaaahhh…" Riku told him, his devious look showing. "Wanna see _my_ blindfold?"

"… Can I?" the brunette questioned shyly.

"Sure, why not? You _are_ my best friend, after all."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!" Sora exclaimed. (Now, as you can see, my loving audience, Sora has previously overdosed on Mocha Frappucino from Starbucks Coffee. He visited there before we started our story off, then he lost himself in the Secret Place.)

"Heh," Riku turned around, and then quickly turned back around to face his friend. He was holding a photo, and showed it off to Sora. The brunette's expression was a shocking one.

"Like what you see?" Riku asked him.

"Yes, yes. I like! It's so colorful and oriental!!" Sora poked the photo with an index finger.

"Yep." Riku simply told him, folding his arms to show how proud he was. Sora snatched the picture from the silver-haired teen's hands and stared at it closer.

"Um, where did you get it?" He asked.

"Wakka gave it to me." The teen pointed over to Wakka, who was playing with his blitz ball with Tidus. Sora stepped up to them, and very loudly yelled at their faces. "I WANT ONE!!!"

The red-haired boy, angry as hell, wiped all the spit off of his face. "Man, go to the store, YA!?" He added a bit more strength to that last word and motioned for Tidus to go with him to some other part of the island, hoping to get away from the deranged 14-year-old.

Riku watched as all this happened. Sora began walking back to him with a sulky face. "It's hard to get him to do anything." The silver-haired boy told his friend.

Sora's eyes began to water. "But…. But…. But…. I DON'T HAVE ANY MUNNY!!!"

His best friend looked at him, then reached in his pocket and handed Sora some munny.

"OMG Thank you so much, Riku!" The brunette gave him a hug and then started to prance around like the little baka he was. But we cannot forget he overdosed on Mocha Frappucino before any of this began to take place. "Yeah, I love you too." Riku said blandly.

"Oh, Riku! Will you go to the store with me?" Sora was counting his munny.

Right when Sora said the first few words, Riku's face lit up. But it didn't stay that way through the whole sentence. "Crap… I thought you were going to ask me something else." He paused. "Sure. I'll go to the store with you."

"Aww! You're so sweet to me! But I just decided I'm not going to go to the store right now. I'll go later."

The sliver-haired teen sighed with half-lidded eyes. All of a sudden, a Goth looking kid popped out of the bushes.

"OMFG!!!11one SHUT UP!!! Want to see my…. Um…. Lifesavers or Keyblade?" The black-haired maniac screamed.

Sora and Riku stared at him, their eyes wide as can be. The brunette nudged the other in the arm "…. Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

This was the question he thought Sora was going to ask before, but unfortunately didn't. Now, Riku felt happy, because this time it was the real question. (duh) "OMFG OKAY!!!!" His excitement was implausible. (wheee big words!)

Sora then began to sing aloud, but wanted actually it to be to himself. Yay for brains working the wrong way. "WHEE! I love Riku…. I Love Rikuuuuuu!!!!!!!!"

The Goth looking kid licked a lolly. "LIZARDS!" He sniffed the air, and then threw up. (I told you my boyfriend has no purpose… and yet…. XD)

Riku and Sora stop with their happy time and gaze at the scary person before them. "… Who _is_ that guy?" Riku whispered to Sora.

"Um… the Pizza Man!" The brunette jumped into the air.

"Oh, well, who ordered pizza?"

They both looked over to the mini pier and saw Tidus munching on something. He had pizza sauce smeared all over his face. I wonder what it was that he was eating? Hmm….

"Okay…" Riku had the O.o expression now.

"I guess Tidus ordered pizza. Hey, Riku! I want some pizza!" Sora begged. Riku nodded, walked over to Tidus, and swiped it away from him.

"Huh……" Tidus's eyes started to tear up. "……WHAAAA!!!!!!" He screamed and cried.

Riku quickly handed Sora the cheesy pizza and grinned. The brunette loved pizza, so he thanked Riku politely for his present. "Thanks Riku."

"No problem, babe." Riku smiled and patted Sora on the back.

"Hehe!" He took a bite from his pizza, kissed Riku passionately, and then laughed his ass off at Tidus.

The blonde, whose pizza was stolen from him, growled at Sora. "No fair!!! You get eat a bite of MY pizza, kiss Riku passionately, and laugh your ass off at me! You're so mean!!"

"I can't help it if I'm lucky and sexy." Sora told him, licking a pepperoni. "Yeah, he can't help it…" Riku added, nibbling on Sora's ear.

"Ugh…. This _so_ isn't fair." Tidus kept whining, but it didn't get him anywhere. All he got was a smart suggestion from Sora.

"Why don't you call Wakka? He shouldn't have left you here all alone with a lethal pizza that might have tried to rape you."

Tidus gasped. "OMG! That's a great idea!" He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wakka's cell number. It started to ring… then someone answered.

"Where you at?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Ya, Tidus… I'm right behind you."

Tidus turned around and Wakka was standing right there.

"Oh, you're fast Wakka! Bye!" The blonde hung up the phone and hugged his buddy. They played around and all… blah…. Okay, back to Sora and Riku.

They were both walking around in circles, trying to think of somewhere to go other than the beach. Then suddenly, Sora had another 'I can't see' experience, and lost sight of Riku.

"….RIKU!!!!!!!"

"Sora! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!"

Sora, not being able to see, grabbed his butt. "Riku!!? Is that YOU!!?!"

"O.O Yeah, it's me." He sighed.

Sora slowly opened his eyes. "Gasp! I see you!!!" He jumped all over Riku and tackled him with kisses. The silver-haired hotty giggled insanely and and returned the little kissies. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of Sora's red jumpsuit and ripped it off of him.

"WTF RIKU!?!?! What are you doing???" Sora yelled, scared out of his mind. Riku picked him up and threw him into the ocean.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOING!!!!!!!!????????" Sora kept screaming.

Riku stripped his clothes off too and, being as sexy as he is, rubbed his hands all over his body in the most erotic way eva. "We're going…… SKINNY DIPPING."

Sora fainted. Wakka appeared out of nowhere in the water and started to poke Sora as he floated about. "Hey, Sora, are you dead, man?" He glanced up at Riku, gasped, and fainted also.

"....What?" Riku stood there confused as a straight guy in a gay bar. (Or the other way around XD)

Fact was, they fainted because Riku's bod was just too much for them to handle. Hopefully they'll get some medication for that in the next chapter. Especially Sora. He needs some contacts, laser eye surgery or something. ...sigh.

--------------------------

**Me: **How random was this? Too random. That's why I'm finishing up the next chapter right now. It should be up very soon…and hopefully make more sense. (reads over role play she's copying this from)

**Riku:** Damn, I hope so. AND PLEASE… no more Goth Looking Kid! He scared me. O.o

**Sora: **Yeah, fo rizzle.

**Me:** Don't worry… as far as I can see in these role play papers, there is no more of my boyfriend in this fic.

**Riku: **Thank god… I think I turned him on.

**Sora: **Yeah, either that was a tube of Mini M&M's in his pocket, or he liked you a lot.

**Riku:** O.O


End file.
